Утиные
| section name = Подсемейства и роды | section text = * См. раздел «Подсемейства, трибы и роды» | wikispecies = Anatidae | commons = Category:Anatidae | itis = 174983 | ncbi = 8830 }} Ути́ные ( ) — широко распространённое и наиболее многочисленное семейство водоплавающих птиц из отряда гусеобразных (Anseriformes), включающее около 150 современных видов птиц, разбитых на 40—50 родов . Некоторые виды, такие, как кряква или серый гусь, с древних времён были одомашнены человеком и разводятся ради мяса, яиц и пуха, другие являются объектом охотничьего промысла. Эволюция и систематика Эволюция Утиные относятся к древнему отряду гусеобразных птиц, чьи предки обитали на Земле ещё в конце мелового периода либо в раннем палеоцене 80—50 млн лет назад. Об этом, например, свидетельствует ископаемая находка в американском штате Нью-Джерси, классифицированная как и, предположительно, близкая к полулапчатому гусю . Самые ранние ископаемые останки, непосредственно принадлежащие к семейству утиных, были обнаружены в штате Юта и относятся к более позднему периоду — верхнему эоцену (40—50 млн лет назад). По останкам крыла птицы они были идентифицированы как принадлежащие к роду . Традиционно утиные рассматриваются как сестринская группа по отношению к паламедеям (Anhimidae), вместе с ними входящая в отряд гусеобразных. Предполагают, что их распространение на Земле началось на одном из материков в Южном полушарии . Классификация thumb|right|250px|Схема теоретических отношений подсемейств и триб Anatidae, построенная на основании исследований Делякура и Майра (1945) Хотя систематика утиных имеет давнюю и обширную историю, по ряду родов и видов этого семейства среди орнитологов до сих пор имеются существенные разногласия. Этому, в частности, способствует необычно большой процент скрещиваемости среди птиц, принадлежащих к разным видам, родам и даже трибамКоблик Е. А., Редькин Я. А. «Горячие точки таксономии гусеобразных фауны России и сопредельных регионов» Зоологический музей МГУ, Москва, Россия. онлайн. У утиных часто встречается двойная, тройная и возвратная гибридизация, приводящая к образованию разнообразных форм — гораздо чаще, чем у любого другого семейства птиц''Поповкина А. Б., ''Поярков Н. Д. 2002. История исследований филогенетических отношений и построения систем гусеобразных (Anseriformes). Биологический факультет МГУ им. Ломоносова, М. Россия онлайн. Первым человеком, который попытался классифицировать птиц, в том числе лебедей, уток и гусей, считается древнегреческий философ и основоположник систематики животных Аристотель, который в своих записях объединил их, наряду с бакланами и поганками, в род перепончатопалых, или водоплавающих (Steganopoda)Аристотель 1937. О частях животных. М., Биомедгиз: 1-220.Аристотель 1940. О возникновении животных. М.-Л., Изд. АН СССР: 1-251.. Далее, в период с конца XVII и до начала XX веков предпринимались неоднократные описания птиц в целом, и уток и гусей в частности, однако все они учитывали лишь небольшое количество внешних характеристик, таких, как форма клюва или ног, по которым и определялась принадлежность к той или иной группе. Наибольший вклад в классификацию в этот период внесли Фрэнсис Виллоуби (1635—1672), Карл Линней (1707—1778), Карл Иллигер (1775—1813), Жан Батист Ламарк (1744—1829), Макс Фюрбрингер (1846—1920) и Ганс Гадов (1855—1928). В российской науке систематическим описанием птиц занимались Михаил Мензбир (1855—1935) и Сергей Бутурлин (1872—1938)Мензбир М. А. 1895 Птицы России. Том 1. М.: I-CVIII, 1-836''Бутурлин С. А.'' 1935. Гагаровые, веслоногие, цапли, пластинчатоклювые, куриные, пастушковые, триперстки. Полный определитель птиц СССР С. А. Бутурлина и Г. П. Дементьева. Т. 2. М.; Л.: КОИЗ. С. 1-280.. Современные детальные описания семейства начали появляться только в середине XX века, и одной из первых в этом ряду стала система, предложенная в 1945 году в труде «The family Anatidae» французом Жаном Делякруа и немцем Эрнстом МайромDelacour J., Mayr E. 1945. The family Anatidae. Wilson Bull. 57:3-55 онлайн. [[Файл:Cladogram Anatidae Jonesgard1978.png|thumb|left|250px|Классификация семейства Anatidae П. Джонсгарда (1978)Johnsgard, P 1978. Ducks, Geese, and Swans of the World. Lincoln and London: University of Nebraska Press]] В отличие от своих предшественников, Делякруа и Майр стали учитывать максимально большое количество морфологических и поведенческих признаков, таких, как длина шеи, окраска взрослых птиц и птенцов, расположение щитков на цевке, особенности размножения и множество других. Была добавлена биологическая категория триб, до сих пор редко используемая и объединяющая несколько родов в подсемействе, обладающих общими внешними признаками, поведенческими характеристиками и особенностями биологии и экологии Первая редакция несколько более совершенной системы Пола Джонсгарда вышла в свет в 1961 году; позднее она подверглась нескольким изменениям. В этой системе, в отличие от классификации Делякруа и Майра, монотипичные роды Cereopsis и Stictonetta были выделены в отдельные трибы, а полулапчатого гуся было решено поместить в отдельное подсемейство''Johnsgard P. A.'' 1961. The taxonomy of the Anatidae — a behavioural analysis. Ibis 103A:71-85''Johnsgard P. A.'' 1979. Order Anseriformes, in Check-List of Birds of the World (E. Mayr and G. W. Cottrell, eds.), vol. 1, 2nd ed., pp. 425—506 . Классификация Джонсгарда часто используется в современной орнитологической литературе. Начиная с 1986 года появился ряд работ американского орнитолога Бредли Лайвези, основанных на детальном (около 120 морфологических признаков) исследовании отряда гусеобразных, в результате которых появилась отличная система с рядом новых таксонов''Livezey B. C.'' 1986. A phylogenetic analysis of recent Anseriform genera using morphological characters. Auk., 103(4):737-754 онлайнLivezey B. C. 1991. A phylogenetic analysis and classification of recent dabbling ducks (tribe Anatini) based on comparative morphology. — Auk 108:471-507. онлайнLivezey B. C. 1995. Phylogeny and evolutionary ecology of modern seaducks(Anatidae: Mergini). — Condor 97:11, 233—255 онлайнLivezey B. C. 1995. Phylogeny and comparative ecology of stiff-tailed ducks (Anatidae: Oxyurini). Wilson Bulletin 107, 214 234. онлайнLivezey B. C. 1995. A phylogenetic analysis of the whistling and white-backed ducks (Anatidae: Dendrocygninae) using morphological characters. — Ann. Carnegie Mus. 64:65-97. Со второй половины XX века, в особенности после опубликования работы Сибли — Алквиста, стали применяться новые молекулярные методы исследования, такие, как молекулярное клонирование и секвенирование последовательностей ДНК, полимеразная цепная реакция (ПЦР) и сравнительный анализ последовательностей мтДНК разных видов. Одной из значительных работ в этом направлении можно назвать исследование птиц, относящихся к трибе Anatini, выполненное группой группой Кевина Джонсона''Johnson, Kevin P.; ''McKinney, Frank; Wilson, Robert & Sorenson, Michael D. (2000): The evolution of postcopulatory displays in dabbling ducks (Anatini): a phylogenetic perspective. Animal Behaviour 59(5): 953—963 онлайн. Среди российских работ, посвящённых классификации отряда гусеобразных (включая и семейство утиных), можно отметить «Базовый список Гусеобразных (Anseriformes) мировой фауны», разработанный орнитологами Е. А. Кобликом и Я. А. Редькиным и вышедшем в свет в 2004 году''Коблик Е. А., ''Редькин Я. А. 2004 Базовый список Гусеобразных (Anseriformes) мироовой фауны. Казарка 10(2004) онлайн. Система классификации взяла за основу систему Лайвези, описанную им в 1986—1997 годах и переработанную с учётом модификаций Эдварда Дикинсона в третьем издании «The Howard and Moore Complete Checklist of the Birds of the World». Наиболее часто используемые в настоящее время системы классификации перечислены ниже в разделе «Подсемейства, трибы и роды». Общая характеристика thumb|right|300px|Самый крупный представитель семейства утиных — [[лебедь-кликун]] Описание Утиные — птицы с широким, обтекаемым телом, горизонтально сплюснутым клювом и лапами с ластообразными перепонками. К ним относятся утки, гуси и лебеди. Как правило, это птицы среднего или крупного размера. Самым маленьким представителем семейства считается африканский карликовый гусь (Nettapus auritus), обитающий на африканском континенте к югу от Сахары и на острове Мадагаскар, — его длина составляет около 30 см, а вес — 250 г. Самая крупная птица — лебедь-кликун; его длина может достигать полутора метров, а вес более — 17 кг (что более чем в 60 раз тяжелее карликового вида)Энциклопедия Британника онлайн «African pygmy goose, or Nettapus auritus (bird)» Прочитано 2008-01-02. Отдельные особи лебедя-шипуна могут весить даже ещё больше — до 22,5 кг. Внешний вид Несмотря на большое разнообразие видов, все утиные обладают хорошо заметными общими характеристиками, что позволяет легко выделить их среди других групп птиц. Тело широкое, обтекаемое, с относительно длинной шеей и маленькой головой. Шейных позвонков 16—25, что придаёт шее хорошую гибкость. Имеется хорошо развитый подкожный слой жира. Наиболее характерная черта, отличающая утиных от других водоплавающих птиц — это широкий, более или менее приплюснутый сверху и снизу клюв, по краям покрытый частыми роговыми пластинами или зубцами. На всём протяжении клюв покрыт роговым слоем, несколько утолщённым на вершине, образуя нарост, называемый «ноготком». Ноздри продолговатые и несквозные. По строению клюва можно определить характер питания каждого отдельного вида. У птиц, чей рацион преимущественно состоит из прибрежной травянистой растительности, клюв мощный, пластинки плоские и сильные, а «ноготок», используемый при захватывании травы, широкий. Птицы, добывающие себе корм в верхнем слое воды, обладают более гребенчатыми пластинками, предназначенными для процеживания воды и ила при захвате пищи, и мелким «ноготком». У крохалей (роды Lophodytes и Mergus) пластинки эволюционировали в острые зубцы, помогающие крепко удерживать скользкую рыбу — основу их питания. thumb|left|300px|Встряхивающийся после купания гусь Оперение у утиных плотное и снаружи полностью водонепроницаемое. Этому способствует обильная жировая смазка, выделяемая копчиковой железой, хорошо развитой у всех утиных. Благодаря такому строению птицы легко взлетают даже после продолжительного плавания и ныряния. Тем не менее уткам иногда необходимо также и тщательное промывание перьев и кожи под ними. Как пример такого поведения, известный учёный-биолог и писатель И. И. Акимушкин в своей книге «Тропою легенд» приводит гусей, которые «громко шлёпая крыльями, с гоготом бегут по воде, поднимая фонтаны брызг»''И. И. Акимушкин'' Тропою легенд. — М.: «Молодая гвардия», 1961 онлайн. Утки, которых несколько дней насильно держат без купания, могут утонуть при первом же попадании на воду либо будут плавать неэффективно, частично погрузившись в неё. С грязными перьями птицы также утрачивают способность к полёту. Искупавшись и выбравшись на берег, они хорошо отряхиваются — сначала всем телом, а затем и головой. Такое встряхивание восстанавливает прочную структуру перьев, нарушенную во время купания, — их щетинки, называемые бородками, цепляются друг за друга микроскопическими крючками и восстанавливают упругость, необходимую для полёта. Стряхнув с перьев воду, утиные смазывают их жиром, выдавливая его из копчиковой железы и затем клювом нанося по всему телу. Голова смазывается либо когтями лап, либо путём растирания её о спину. thumb|right|300px|Ярко-выраженный [[половой диморфизм у кряквы]] Окраска птиц варьирует в очень широких пределах и может быть как яркой и разноцветной, так и неброской и монотонной. Иногда, часто в брачном наряде, оперение может быть дополнено различными украшениями — например, самцов крохалей украшает хохолок перьев, гривистая утка (Chenonetta jubata) обладает удлинёнными перьями на шее, а голова мускусной утки покрыта характерными яркими мясистыми наростами. Половой диморфизм (видимые различия между самцами и самками) в окраске характерен только для некоторых категорий утиных. У гусей, лебедей, древесных и нескольких земляных уток он не выражен вовсе. У большинства уток ярко раскрашенные самцы резко выделяются среди криптически окрашенных, пёстрых самок. Клюв у птиц также бывает ярко раскрашенным — помимо чёрного встречаются красные, синие и жёлтые клювы. Одной из анатомических особенностей утиных, редко встречающейся среди птиц, является наличие у самцов в стенках клоаки относительно длинного псевдо-пениса, способного выворачиваться наружу. Передвижение Крылья утиных короткие и, как правило, достаточно узкие и заострённые. Хорошо развитые грудные мышцы, придающие телу приземистый вид, позволяют птицам очень быстро летать, делая частые взмахи крыльями. Как правило, все утиные хорошо летают и в полёте способны развивать скорость до 90 км/час, однако при этом их полёт прямолинеен и обладает слабой манёвренностью. Шея в полёте вытянута. В отличие от многих других водных птиц, как например аистов или близких им паламедей (Palamedei), утиные парить не умеют и даже в спокойной обстановке летят с большими затратами энергии. thumb|left|300px|Стая летящих [[Шилохвость|шилохвостей]] Исключениями являются три из четырёх видов уток-пароходов (Tachyeres), а также некоторые островные эндемики, полностью утратившие способность к полёту. Хвост, как правило, короткий, клиновидный либо прямой, имеет до 12 рулевых перьев. Большинство видов так или иначе связано с внутренними либо морскими водоёмами и хорошо держится на воде. Плавучести способствуют пузырьки воздуха, сохраняющиеся между перьями и в органах дыхания. Отдельные виды, такие как куриный гусь (Cereopsis novaehollandiae), держатся на пастбищах и избегают воды. Способность к нырянию различна — например, гаги (Somateria) способны заныривать на глубину до 20 м, тогда как гуси, лебеди и казарки не ныряют вовсе. При передвижении по воде птицы перебирают ногами попеременно, при нырянии отталкиваются обеими. Ноги относительно короткие и расставлены широко; почти у всех видов между тремя передними пальцами ног имеются плавательные перепонки. Исключение — гавайская казарка (Branta sandvicensis), у которой перепонки в значительной степени редуцированы. Иногда в качестве примера отсутствия перепонок приводят также и полулапчатого гуся, однако в последнее время этот вид чаще выделяют в отдельное монотипичное семейство. Эффективность передвижения по суше различна — например, гуси передвигаются неуклюже, вперевалочку, тогда как земляные утки ведут себя очень уверенно и быстро бегают. Горные гуси — одни из рекордсменов среди птиц по высоте полёта: во время миграции через Гималаи они могут лететь на высотах вплоть до 10 175 мIcons of Migration: Bar-headed Goose " Migrations Прочитано 2008-01-16. Голос thumb|right|300px|Поющий лебедь Вокализация в целом имеет общие черты, однако может быть различна у отдельных видов. Среди издаваемых звуков можно услышать кряканье, гогот, шипение, различные свисты, трубные кличи и трели. У самцов большинства видов уток в развилке трахеи имеется мешковидное расширение, благодаря которому издаваемые звуки становятся громче. У лебедей трахея очень длинная и имеет петли, которые также служат резонатором звука — в результате крик получается громким и трубным. Исключением является лебедь-шипун (Cygnus olor) — его трахея прямая, и по это причине птица способна только мычать или издавать шипящие звуки (отсюда название). Древесные утки (Dendrocygna) издают характерные свисты — по этой причине их иногда также называют «свистящими». Свист также характерен и для морских уток. У лебедей, гусей и древесных уток вокализация самцов и самок не отличается друг от друга, у других видов самцы более молчаливы, в основном проявляя себя только в брачный период. Линька У гусей и лебедей в году бывает только одна линька — полная летняя. Большинство уток линяют дважды в год — полностью летом и частично (не затрагивая маховых перьев) осенью. Морянка (Clangula hyemalis) линяет 3 раза в годЦентральная Научная Сельскохозяйственная Библиотека Россельхозакадемии «Энциклопедия природы России — Морянка Clangula hyemalis» Прочитано 2008-01-10. Распространение Утиные распространены по всему свету, отсутствуя лишь в Антарктиде и на некоторых океанических островах. При этом, в отличие от многих других семейств птиц, их биоразнообразие и распространённость практически не изменяются в зависимости от широты. В субарктическом поясе Северной Америки и Евразии гнездятся белолобый гусь и гаги, а на севере американского континента — ещё и канадская казарка. В Гренландии, на Шпицбергене, и, возможно, Новой Земле встречается короткоклювый гуменник (Anser branchyrhynchus). На другом конце земного шара, на Огненной Земле и Фолклендских островах, можно увидеть патагонских гусей (Chloephaga hybrida). В Южной Георгии селится подвид желтоклювой шилохвости (Anas georgica). Многие птицы, гнездящиеся в умеренном и арктическом климате, в холодное время года перемещаются в более тёплые страны, совершая дальние перелёты. Иногда такие миграции приводят к образованию новых видов, как это случилось с шилохвостью Итона (Anas eatoni) с островов Кергелен и Крозе в Индийском океане, предком которой является обыкновенная шилохвость (Anas acuta) — сбившиеся с пути птицы образовали новую формуCornell Lab of Ornitology «All About Birds: Northern Pintail» Прочитано 2008-01-05. Древесные утки (Dendrocygna), напротив, обитают исключительно в тропиках — в Центральной и Южной Америке, Вест-Индии, Африке, тропической Азии, Австралии и на островах Тихого океана. thumb|left|300px|[[Патагонские гуси — один из самых южных видов семейства утиных]] Распространённость отдельных видов также варьирует в широких пределах. Лебедь-шипун, кряква, широконоска распространены очень широко, встречаясь в Старом и Новом Свете. Исключительно североамериканским видом считается один капюшоновый крохаль (Mergellus cucullatus), а только в Палеарктике обитают мраморный чирок и луток. Несколько видов, относящихся к подсемейству настоящих уток и предположительно эволюционировавших от единого предка, являются островными эндемиками: к ним можно отнести мадагаскарского чирка (Nettion bernieri) из Западного Мадагаскара и зондского чирка (Nettion gibberifrons) с Зондских и Андаманских островов, бурого чирка (Anas chlorotis) из Новой Зеландии и каштанового чирка (Anas castanea) из Австралии и Тасмании. Некоторые птицы имеют распространение по обе стороны океана, что объясняют разделением популяций вследствие древнего расхождения материков: гребенчатая утка (Sarkidiornis melanotos) обитает в Азии, Африке и Южной Америке; красноглазый нырок (Netta erythrophthalma) встречается в Африке и Южной Америке. Около трети всех видов утиных относится к роду речных, или благородных уток (Anas). Вместе с тем в семействе много и птиц, причисляемым к монотипичным родам (единственных в своём роде) — к ним можно отнести белоспинную утку (Thalassornis leuconotus) из Африки и Мадагаскара, южноамериканскую коскоробу (Coscoroba coscoroba), австралийских куриного гуся (Cereopsis novaehollandiae) и крапчатую утку (Stictonetta naevosa), а также некоторых других птиц. На территории России распространены 63 вида утиных (среди них 53 — гнездятся), относящихся к 17 родам. 18 видов находятся под охраной Красной книги России. Места обитания thumb|right|300px|[[Мандаринка|Мандаринки предпочитают лесные водоёмы]] Образ жизни почти всех утиных так или иначе связан с водной средой, однако конкретные биотопы весьма различны для разных групп птиц. Практически в каждом типе водоёмов обитают те или иные представители этого семейства. Птицы, относящиеся к трибе Mergini и часто называемые морскими утками, значительную часть жизни проводят на море — к ним в частности относятся турпаны, многие крохали и гаги. Бразильский крохаль (Mergus octosetaceus), каменушка (Histrionicus histrionicus), синяя (Hymenolaimus malacorhynchos), полосатая (Salvadorina waigiuensis) и ручьёвая (Merganetta armata) утки адаптировались к жизни вдоль быстрых горных рек и ручьёв. Каролинская утка (Aix sponsa) и мандаринка (Aix galericulata) предпочитают лесные водоёмы с прибрежной древесной растительностью. Розовоухая утка (Malacorhynchus membranaceus) встречается на водоёмах засушливых районов Центральной Австралии. Многие виды, такие как лебедь-кликун, огарь, белощёкая и канадская казарки, прекрасно обосновались в прудах и парках крупных городов, таким образом став синантропами. Наконец, куриный гусь (Cereopsis novaehollandiae), в отличие от остальных утиных, вообще избегает воды и пасётся на пастбищах. Размножение Половая зрелость у уток наступает уже через год после рождения, у лебедей и гусей — через 2—4 года. Как правило, утиные моногамны, то есть в период размножения на каждого самца приходится только одна самка. Бывают и исключения — например, у гребенчатой утки (Sarkidiornis melanotos) развита последовательная полигиния. Кроме того, она иногда встречается и у некоторых других видов птиц, как например у исландского гоголя (Bucephala islandica) и парусинового нырка (Aythya valisineria)Savard, Jean-Pierre L. 1986. Polygyny in Barrow’s goldeneye. — The Condor, Vol. 88, No. 2 (May, 1986), pp. 250—252 онлайн. thumb|right|300px|Пара лебедей вместе образуют форму сердца У лебедей и гусей пары сохраняются в течение длительного времени, тогда как у уток — обычно только в течение одного сезона. Образование пары зачастую происходит ещё до начала периода размножения, при этом в случае миграции самцы следуют к местам гнездовий за самками, зачастую вдали от собственного места рождения — примером такого поведения можно назвать каменушку (Histrionicus histrionicus)Robertson Gregory J., Cooke Fred, Goudie R. Ian, Boyd W. Sean 1998. The Timing of Pair Formation in Harlequin Ducks. — The Condor, Vol. 100, No. 3 (Aug., 1998), pp. 551—555 онлайн . Во время брачных игр птицы выполняют ритуальные движения головой и крыльями, плывут определённым образом и кричат''Howard, L.'' 2003. «Anatidae» (On-line), Animal Diversity Web. Прочитано 2007-01-07. Иногда между самцами возникают драки за право обладания самкой. Если во время ухаживания пару вспугнуть, то первой взлетает самка, а за ней следует селезень. Как правило, спаривание происходит на воде, при этом самец щиплет самку и даже «топит» её. У гавайской казарки (Branta sandvicensis) и куриного гуся спаривание происходит на суше''Banko, P., ''Black J., Banko W. 1999. Hawaiian Goose (Nene) (Branta sandvicensis). Pp. 434 in A. Poole, F. Gill, eds. The Birds of North America, Vol. 434. Philadelphia, PA: The Birds of North America, Inc. онлайнVeselovsky Z. 1973. The breeding biology of Cape Barren geese Cheopsis novaehollandiae. — International Zoo Yearbook 13 (1), 48-55. онлайн. Большинство птиц в брачный период территориальны и гнездятся одиночными парами, хотя известны и обратные примеры — к ним можно отнести обыкновенную гагу (Somateria mollissima), которая гнездится большими колониями''Merkel, Flemming Ravn'' 2004. Evidence of Population Decline in Common Eiders Breeding in Western Greenland. — Arctic Vol.57, No 1 (March 2004) P. 27-36 онлайн. Гнездовая территория тщательно охраняется: например, известно, что размножающиеся лебеди ведут себя очень агрессивно по отношению к другим водоплавающим птицам и даже по отношению к человеку — нарушившие границы участка птицы могут быть просто утопленыNEWTON/ANL "Behavior http://www.newton.dep.anl.gov/askasci/zoo00/zoo00240.htm". Во внегнездовой период большинство утиных держится стаями, а селезни многих уток собираются вместе уже сразу после кладки яиц. thumb|left|300px|Гнездо кряквы Гнездо обычно располагается вблизи от воды, главным образом на земле. Птицы, хорошо передвигающиеся по суше, могут гнездиться и на небольшом отдалении от водоёма. Пеганки (Tadorna) используют земляные норы, оставленные зайцами и другими млекопитающими, либо углубления в деревьяхThe University of Tennessee at Martin «Shelducks of the World» Прочитано 2008-01-08.Ручьёвая утка (Merganetta armata) устраивает гнездо в расщелинах обрывистых берегов рек. Места кладки яиц у крякв весьма разнообразны — обычно она гнездится на земле в прибрежных зарослях, но в случае их отсутствия может устроить открытое гнездо на лугу, занять дупло либо старое гнездо вороны или сороки, или использовать чердак домаОхотничьи птицы Беларуси «Кряква (Anas platyrhynchos)». Особенное поведение у черноголовой утки (Heteronetta atricapilla) — она, подобно кукушке, всегда подкладывает свои яйца в гнёзда других птиц (не обязательно из семейства утиных) и о потомстве в дальнейшем не заботитсяЭнциклопедия Британника онлайн «Black-headed duck» Прочитано 2008-01-07. Иногда птицы устраивают свои гнёзда в пределах участков хищных птиц или поблизости от колонии чаек или крачек — такое соседство даёт дополнительную защиту от наземных хищников, разоряющих гнёзда. Гнездо чашевидное, обычно скрепляется веточками и листьями растущих поблизости растений. У крохалей оно часто представляет из себя простое углубление в земле. Перед кладкой последнего яйца самка обычно выдёргивает из своей груди и брюха пух, которым обильно выстилает дно гнезда и затем прикрывает яйца во время отлучки''Broley, Jeanne'' Identifying Nests of the Anatidae of the Canadian Prairies. — The Journal of Wildlife Management, Vol. 14, No. 4 (Oct., 1950), pp. 452—456 онлайн. По окраске пуха часто определяют принадлежность оставленного гнезда к тому или иному виду. Яйца обычно светлые и без рисунка — белого, зеленоватого, желтоватого или бежевого цвета. Исключение составляет белоспинная утка — её яйца тёмно-бурые. Размер яиц и величина кладки находятся в зависимости от «прочности брачного союза»: чем дольше сохраняются пары у данного конкретного вида, тем меньше размер кладки и более крупные яйца''Figuerola, Jordi'', Green Andy J. 2006. A comparative study of egg mass and clutch size in the Anseriformes. — Springer Berlin. Volume 147, Number 1 (January, 2006) онлайн. Так, верные супружеским связям гуси и лебеди обычно откладывают 4—6 яиц, тогда как сформированные на один сезон пары уток — 5—12. Для семейства в целом характерно частое гнездовое паразитирование: подкладывание яиц в гнёзда других птиц, обычно своего вида. thumb|right|300px|Самка [[Парусиновый нырок|парусинового нырка с утятами]] В большинстве случаев самка насиживает в одиночку; селезни уток покидают самок уже после начала кладки и сбиваются в совместные стаи. У видов, где пара сохраняется в течение продолжительного времени, самец может также участвовать в насиживании — такое поведение характерно для лебедей, гребенчатой, древесных, земляных и некоторых блестящих уток. Насиживание начинается с момента кладки последнего яйца и продолжается в течение 22—40 дней. Птенцы начинают издавать звуки внутри яиц ещё за несколько дней до появления на свет и вылупляются синхронно, в течение суток. Птенцы всегда выводкового типа: зрячие, покрыты густым пухом и, едва обсохнув, способны самостоятельно покинуть гнездо и следовать за родителями. При этом они хорошо бегают и быстро учатся самостоятельно добывать себе корм, а водные виды к тому же уверенно держатся на воде. Родители предупреждают выводок о приближении хищника и обогревают птенцов в прохладные ночи. У лебедей птенцы часто забираются на спину родителей, где согреваются в их тёплых перьях. В случае, если самка погибает, птенцы легко прибиваются к соседним выводкам, иногда даже другого вида. Иногда разные выводки объединяются вместе, образуя большие группы подросших птенцов. Способность к полёту у утиных проявляется через 5—10 недель. В ряде случаев подросшие птицы держатся вместе с родителями в течение одного или двух сезонов. Питание thumb|right|250px|Отталкиваясь обеими лапами, многие утки погружаются в воду в поисках корма Основу рациона большинства утиных составляют растительные корма, однако во многих случаях преобладает и животная пища. В зависимости от методов, используемых при добывании корма, различают несколько экологических групп этих птиц, обладающих общими морфологическими и поведенческими характеристиками, такими как строение клюва и способности передвижения по суше (см. раздел «Описание»). Многие гуси, казарки, земляные (Tadorninae) и древесные утки (Dendrocygna) питаются преимущественно на суше, щипая траву и выкапывая из земли корешки. Лебеди и большинство уток кормятся на поверхности воды, процеживая в клюве воду и задерживая частички растений, планктон и мелких беспозвоночных. К ним можно отнести в частности представителей трибы Anatini, обладающих хорошо развитым цедильным аппаратом. Некоторые виды являются превосходными ныряльщиками, находя себе корм на дне водоёмов: таким образом морские утки (Mergini) и утки-пароходы (Tachyeres) ловят морских моллюсков и ракообразных. Нырковые утки (Aythyini) также великолепно погружаются под воду полностью либо частично, оставляя на поверхности только хвост — так они добывают себе водоросли, зоопланктон, насекомых, моллюсков и червей. Крохали питаются морской рыбой, и при этом под водой они ведут себя наиболее эффективно по сравнению с другими утиными, совершая неожиданные манёвры. Утиные часто кормятся в тёмное время суток. Птицы и человек Экология и охрана thumb|right|250px|Чучело [[Лабрадорская гага|лабрадорской гаги — одно из последних свидетельств ныне вымершего вида]] В настоящее время (2008) 36 видов утиных в той или иной мере находятся под угрозой глобального вымирания, и по этой причине включены в природоохранный список Международной Красной Книги2007 IUCN Red List Результаты поиска в семействе утиных Прочитано 2008-01-09. Кроме того, этот список содержит 6 видов, которые считаются уже вымершими за последние 300 лет. Согласно сообщениям, ещё в 1681 году на острове Маврикий в изобилии водился маврикийский гусь (Alopochen mauritianus), а спустя 17 лет, в в 1698 году он уже был полностью истреблён в результате неконтролируемой охотыBirdLife International (2007). «Alopochen mauritianus» 2007 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2007. Прочитано 2008-01-09.. Там же в конце XVII века исчезла и маврикийская утка (Anas theodori)BirdLife International (2007). «Anas theodori» 2007 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2007. Прочитано 2008-01-09.. К 1710 году в результате охоты и уничтожения мест обитания вымер реюньонский гусь (Mascarenachen kervazoi), водившийся, как следует из названия, на острове РеюньонBirdLife International (2007). «Mascarenachen kervazoi» 2007 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2007. Прочитано 2008-01-09.. Амстердамская нелетающая свиязь (Anas marecula) обитала на острове Амстердам в Индийском океане, и по всей видимости, была уничтожена китобоями после 1793 года, когда появилась единственная сохранившаяся запись о наблюдении похожей птицыBirdLife International (2007). «Anas marecula» 2007 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2007. Прочитано 2008-01-09.. Последнее сообщение о лабрадорской гаге (Camptorhynchus labradoricus), обитавшей вдоль восточного побережья Северной Америки, относится к 1875 (либо 1878) году; причиной вымирания опять называют истребление человеком, а также попадание в ловушки в местах зимовокBirdLife International (2007). «Camptorhynchus labradorius» 2007 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2007. Прочитано 2008-01-09.. В 1902 году было констатировано исчезновение оклендского крохаля (Mergus australis), который вначале был вытеснен с островов Стюарт и Южный близ Новой Зеландии племенами маори, а затем и окончательно вымер на островах Окленд после завоза туда свиней, крыс, кошек и собакBirdLife International (2007). «Mergus australis» 2007 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2007. Прочитано 2008-01-09.. Ещё один вид, розовоголовая утка (Rhodonessa caryophyllacea) из тропической Азии хотя и относится к критически угрожаемым видам, однако с 1949 года записей о ней не имеется. Орнитологи всё же не оставляют надежды встретить крохотную популяцию этой птицы в отдалённых болотистых районах МьянмыBirdLife International (2007). «Rhodonessa caryophyllacea» 2007 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2007. Прочитано 2008-01-09.. Похожая ситуация с хохлатой пеганкой (Tadorna cristata) из Маньчжурии (нет сообщений с 1964 года). Ситуация с бразильским крохалем (Mergus octosetaceus) оказалась несколько лучше, чем это считалось ранее, однако на основании слишком малой популяции и фрагментарности он также числится на грани вымирания. thumb|left|250px|[[Савка в Красной книге числится как вид, которому угрожает опасность вымирания (кат. EN)]] Под угрозой исчезновения находятся мадагаскарский (Anas bernieri) и бурый (Anas chlorotis) чирки, мадагаскарская (Anas melleri) и гавайская (Anas wyvilliana) кряквы, китайский гусь (Anser cygnoides), краснозобая казарка (Branta ruficollis), белокрылая утка (Cairina scutulata), синяя утка (Hymenolaimus malacorhynchos), чешуйчатый крохаль (Mergus squamatus) и савка (Oxyura leucocephala). Основными причинами деградации этих и других видов утиных называют антропологические факторы: намеренное истребление, внедрение в места обитаний птиц чужеродных хищников, изменение пригодных для жизни ландшафтов (осушение болот, строительство дамб, использование земель под сельское хозяйство) и загрязнение окружающей среды. Кроме того, урбанизация ведёт к фрагментации биотопов, что неизбежно сказывается на уменьшении генетического разнообразия. В Красную книгу России включено 18 видов утиных. Их охраной и разведением занимаются зоопарки, заповедники; ведётся разъяснительная работа среди охотников. Разведение thumb|200px|left|Гуси в деревне thumb|right|250px|[[Домашняя утка|Домашние утки породы индийские бегуны на дворе]] Человек издревна был знаком с этими птицами, рассматривая их в первую очередь как источник пищи и тёплого мягкого пуха. Неслучайно основатель биологической систематики древнегреческий философ и учёный Аристотель включил лебедей, гусей и уток в список известных ему животных. Останки этих птиц часто обнаруживают при раскопках древних поселений: например — на месте неолитического поселения Меримде (V — IV век до н. э.) были найдены фрагменты костей кряквы, шилохвости, серой утки (Anas strepera), свиязи (Anas penelope), широконоски (Anas clypeata), чирка-трескунка (Anas querquedula), чирка-свистунка (Anas crecca), красноголового (Aythya ferina) и белоглазого (Aythya nyroca) нырков, хохлатой чернети (Aythya fuligula) и других птиц.University College London. Digital Egypt for Universities «Food Production in Merimde» Прочитано 2008-01-10. Как минимум, четыре вида утиных оказались одомашнены человеком — их современные потомки в значительной степени отличаются как от своих предков, так и между собой. Наиболее распространённая домашняя утка берёт своё начало от дикой кряквы, и её приручение предположительно началось в Восточной АзииDigital Morphology at the University of Texas «Anas platyrhynchos, Domestic Duck » Прочитано 2008-01-10. Там она и пользуется наибольшей популярностью, особенно в юго-восточной её части. Только в Китае производство этих птиц превышает 2 млрд голов в год, что составляет около 3/4 всей продукции в мире . На Ближнем Востоке, в Африке и Латинской Америке разведение уток развито очень слабоWorld Watch List for Domestic Animal Diversity / Ed. by B.D. Scherf. — 3rd edn. — Rome: Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations (FAO), 2000. — P. 10, 11, 693—695.. Серый гусь, по всей видимости, был одомашнен ещё во времена 11-ой династии фараонов в Древнем Египте около 2000 года до н. э''Boessneck J.'' 1986 Vogelknochenfunde aus dem alten Ägypten. Annalen des Naturhistorischen Museums in Wien (B), 88/89: 323—344''Tommy T'' 2002. The archaeological record of domesticatedand tamed birds in Sweden. Acta zoologica cracoviensia, 45: 215—231, Kraków онлайн. Ещё одним предком современных домашних гусей считается азиатский гусь-сухонос (Anser cygnoides)Buckland, Roger; Guy, Gérard 2002. Goose Production. FAO Animal Production and Health Paper — 154. ISSN 0254-6019 онлайн. Мускусная утка, в России часто именуемая «индоуткой», была одомашнена в Южной Америке на месте современных Бразилии и Перу предками инковdel Hoyo, J., Elliott, A. & Sargatal, J. (1992) Handbook of the Birds of the World. Volume 1: Ostrich to Ducks. Lynx Editions, Barcelona ISBN 978-8487334108. Мясо, яйца и жир птиц являются продуктами питания. Перья и пух используются как набивочный материал (например, для подушек). Хорошо известна способность гусей кричать при приближении чужаков — по этой причине их часто используют в роли «сторожевых собак». Многие дикие птицы, такие как лебедь-шипун, лебедь-кликун, чёрный лебедь и мандаринка, в наше время разводятся в садах и парках как декоративные виды. Синантропами (птицами, чей образ жизни связан с человеком и его жилищем) давно стали кряква, огарь, белощёкая и канадская казарки. Промысел Во многих странах некоторые виды диких уток с давних пор являются неотъемлемым объектом охотничьего промысла. Особенную ценность имеют виды, относящиеся к трибе Anatini и обладающие вкусным мясом. По этой причине их также называют «благородными». В Киевской Руси лебеди относились к так называемой «красной дичи» — на неё охотились князья с соколами и собаками''Мавродин В. В.'' «Охота в Киевской Руси» Прочитано 2008-01-10. В Азии и Америке уток в массовом количестве заготавливали на зиму, загоняя их палками во время осенней линьки, когда птицы утрачивали способность к полёту. Утиные в культуре Подсемейства, трибы и роды Система Делякруа — Майра (1945) Семейство Утиные * Подсемейство ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род * Подсемейство ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род Шпорцевые гуси |Plectropterus}} *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род right|thumb|250px|[[Белощёкая казарка (Branta leucopsis)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Пеганка (Tadorna tadorna)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Мускусная утка (Cairina moschata)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Хохлатая чернеть (Aythya fuligula)]] Система Джонсгарда (1978) Семейство Утиные * Подсемейство ** Триба *** Род * Подсемейство ** Триба *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род ** Триба *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род * Подсемейство ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род Шпорцевые гуси |Plectropterus}} *** Род *** Род right|thumb|250px|[[Куриный гусь (Cereopsis novaehollandiae)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Хохлатый крохаль (Lophodytes cucullatus)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Луток (Mergellus albellus)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Очковая гага (Somateria fischeri)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Свиязь (Anas penelope)]] Система Коблика — Редькина (2004) Семейство Утиные * Подсемейство ** Триба *** Род ** Триба *** Род * Подсемейство ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род * Подсемейство ** Род * Подсемейство ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род † ** Триба *** Род ** Триба *** Род ** Триба *** Род Шпорцевые гуси |Plectropterus}} ** Триба *** Род * Подсемейство ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род ** Триба *** Род *** Род *** Род *** Род right|thumb|250px|[[Коскороба (Coscoroba coscoroba)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Фолклендская утка-пароход (Tachyeres brachypterus)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Чёрная кряква (Anas poecilorhyncha)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Длинноносый крохаль (Mergus serrator)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Американская свиязь (Anas americana)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Мандаринка (Aix galericulata)]] Литература Ссылки * Водоплавающие и чайковые птицы Подмосковья — Семейство Утиные (Anatidae) * Сайт рабочей группы по гусеобразным * Базовый список гусинообразных мировой фауны * Утиные на сайте «Мир животных» * Водоплавающие птицы в культуре народов мира * Утиные на сайте Animal Diversity Web * Утиные на сайте Answers.com * Гусинообразные на сайте earthlife.net * [http://ducksrus.bu.edu/~msoren/pubs/AnimBehav2000b.pdf Эволюция посткопуляторного поведения у настоящих уток Anatini: филогенетический обзор] Категория:Утиные Категория:Семейства птиц Категория:Гусеобразные af:Anatidae bg:Патицови ca:Ànec cs:Kachnovití da:Egentlige andefugle de:Entenvögel en:Anatidae eo:Anasedoj es:Anatidae et:Partlased fa:مرغابی‌سانان fi:Sorsat fr:Anatidae fy:Einfûgels gn:Ype he:ברווזיים hr:Patke hu:Récefélék id:Anatidae it:Anatidae ja:カモ科 (Sibley) ka:იხვისებრნი ko:오리과 ku:Anatidae lt:Antiniai nl:Anatidae nn:Andefamilien no:Andefamilien pl:Kaczkowate pt:Anatidae simple:Anatidae sv:Egentliga andfåglar sw:Bata th:นกกาน้ำ tr:Ördekgiller uk:Качкові wa:Åwidîs yi:קאטשקע zh:鸭科 zh-min-nan:Ah-kho